Our Day
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: The day of Emma and Regina's wedding may not go as smoothly as they would like, but as said by their family and friends, they will always find each other.


**Wow okay so this is really long but, I wrote this in dedication to my beautiful girlfriend. I know that times are hard right now, but I want you to know I will always be here for you and I kinda hope this is how our wedding day might go one day. I love yo sweet girl.**

 **Okay, as you can see, this is a wedding fanfiction and yes, it is SwanQueen, so I'm just going to get right into it.**

Taking a deep breath, Emma paced the large dressing room stressfully. Her hair was curled and a small section was pinned up with a beautiful diamond pin, glitter shimmering off her golden locks and shoulders magically. She was wearing a white robe, only a thin vest top and her underwear underneath, her feet bare on the cold, laminate flooring. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror, trying not the let the tears flow, knowing that Ruby would kill her if she smudged the makeup the woman had spent almost an hour and a half doing. She knew this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, she had been preparing for this ever since the proposal almost 6 months ago, but something inside her was fighting with her heart's desire. Questions swarmed her mind; What if she wasn't a good enough wife? What if she trips walking down the aisle and snaps her neck? What if someone decides to crash the wedding and ruins everything? What if they changed their mind and didn't love her anymore? What if they had already run away and this was too much for them? Her mind stopped abruptly when the door to the dressing room swung open, Ruby panting heavily.

"We have a problem." Emma found herself rushing after Ruby as fast as her bare feet could take her, the woman taking her to the other side of the venue where the love of her life was, hopefully, getting ready for their wedding which was in less than two hours. She slowly popped her head around the corner, Granny and Henry standing outside a room where her soon to be wife was hiding behind. Maybe she _was_ having second thoughts.

"What's going on?" She whispered, Henry coming to her side. He was still in his sweatpants and sweatshirt, but she knew it was still 2 hours away and he would probably be ready within the last hour and still look as handsome as always.

"We don't know. She just took off from the dressing room and locked herself in the bathroom- Granny came to get me but I couldn't get her out and we didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry I know how much the superstition means to you that you don't see each other before the wedding but I panicked." Emma shook her head, knowing that there was still a door between them and the superstition hadn't been broken yet.

"No, it's okay! Can you guys give us a second?" Granny and Ruby nodded, walking away, Henry going into his room next door. Emma took a deep breath and knocked on the bathroom door, the sound of her fiancé sniffling shattering Emma's heart.

"Henry please leave me alone."

"It's not Henry." Emma said slowly, the door handle turning but Emma grabbed it, a small, emotion filled laugh escaping the woman's lips on the other side of the wooden block.

"Right, your superstition." Emma could see the woman's fingers quoting her mockingly, knowing her all too well.

"Hey, don't judge my superstition, miss 'we must delay the wedding another month because I refuse to be married on Friday the 13th'." The two laughed, Emma pressing her forehead against the door thoughtfully as they fell into silence.

"So, are you going to tell me why you locked yourself in the bathroom?" Emma whispered, though it was loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"I miss my dad." Emma could hear the pure heartbreak, knowing that, even as the Evil Queen, she loved her father dearly and today was a day he should be here.

"I'm so sorry he isn't here, but you know he is watching over you, and he will be so proud of you."

"Why can't he be here for this? This is a day I want him to be here for, and he isn't." Emma knows how much her father's death affects her, knowing that she can't even begin to imagine the pain she is feeling due to having both her parents alive and well at her side. Sighing heavily, Emma clutched the door handle tightly, taking her forehead off the cold wood.

"Close your eyes." She could practically see the woman's frown through the door, smiling slightly, knowing how much she loved her frown, knowing her nose crinkles ever so slightly when she does. It's adorable.

"What?"

"Just step back and close your eyes. Trust me." She heard movement and once she was sure the woman's eyes were closed, she closed her own and turned the door handle, pulling it open. With her eyes closed it was hard to locate where Regina was in the room, her hands outstretched awkwardly.

"Emma what are you doing?"

"Just keep your eyes closed. I got this." She shuffled around awkwardly, cringing when she felt her foot get stuck in her robe, her body failing her horrifically as she fell face first on the floor, glad her hands were outstretched breaking the fall.

"Oh, my God Emma!" The worry in her voice only panicked Emma more, the woman scrambling as quickly as she could to her feet, her eyes still clamped tightly shut.

"No! I am fine, keep your goddamn eyes shut Regina!" She groaned annoyingly when she heard the brunette snigger. Finally, she felt her hand graze the woman's arm, grinning to herself as she moved around more, glad that she could embrace her in her arms.

"Isn't this breaking your superstition?" Regina asked, burying her head into the blonde's shoulders, her eyes still closed.

"Technically we haven't seen each other yet, so, nope. Just, let me hold you for a second okay?" Regina just nodded, happy with the physically contact from Emma.

"You know, I was stood in my dressing room, and I thought that when Ruby came to get me, it was because you had run away." She whispered, Regina pulling back slightly.

"You thought I had left you?"

"Yeah, I keep thinking that something is going to go horrifically wrong. I mean, we haven't really had it easy, have we?" Regina knew that was right, but still, she hated that Emma even slightly felt like that.

"Listen to me, I am not going anywhere, and I will be at the end of the aisle waiting for you, got it?" Emma laughing, nodding her head. Regina, as smoothly as she could with her eyes still closed, grasped Emma's cheeks and kissed her beautiful fiancé lovingly. As they parted, Emma couldn't shake the smile from her face, her nose and Regina's grazing across the other, Regina laughing.

"Now, go back and get ready. I will see you in two hours." Nodding, Emma awkwardly made her way back to the door, Regina shouting after her when she walked down the corridor.

"Don't be late for this date Emma Swan!"

"Oh, I will try not too Madam Mayor!" Reaching the end of the hall, Ruby, Granny, and Belle who had joined them were waiting anxiously, Emma sending them a nod of reassurance.

"Don't worry, everything is okay."

"Emma! I told you, no smudging your make-up!" Ruby complained, seeing that Emma's lipstick was now a mess, and some of her mascara had come off with her having her eyes clamped shut so tightly.

"Don't worry, I will fix it! Come on, we need to get you ready- Ruby, go and make sure the other bride hasn't ruined her make-up." Belle demanded, them all splitting off. Belle was Emma's best man, (or woman in this case), Ruby being Regina's.

"Is everything okay?" Belle asked, Emma nodding slowly.

"It will be once I see her at the end of that aisle."

 _2 hours later._

Emma smoothed out her black tux and looked at herself in the mirror, tilting her head as she took in her appearance. Her make-up was now perfect again thanks to Belle and her tux was perfectly fitting, but she felt off.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Belle could see how uncomfortable she looked, coming up behind her. Her hair was pinned up in a beautiful bun, her light purple dress fitting her beautifully.

"What if she doesn't like what she sees?" Frowning, Belle placed her flowers on the table, turning Emma around so she was looking at her. She could see the tears in the blonde's eyes, hating how insecure her friend was. She had gone around every place possible, including online, to find the perfect tux for Emma, everything the blonde tried on just not feeling right, but when she found this one, there was something about it that made Emma feel pretty for once. She had black heels on, her pants fitted perfectly, the white blouse only buttoned up to just above her bra, the blazer unbuttoned. She looked amazing. She had refused to wear a dress as she knew how much Regina was looking forward to dressing up like the good old days and thought she would be more comfortable in the tux anyway, which Belle agreed to as it was her style.

"Oh Emma, you look stunning. Why would she suddenly change her mind now?"

"Because, she is going to be there in her beautiful dress and look stunning as always and I am just, well, me. What if she looks at me, and realises she made the wrong choice? I would look at me and think that." In the doorway, Henry and Snow stood watching as Emma's façade crumbled, her hands tucked up her sleeves nervously.

"Emma sweetie." Snow sighed and approached her daughter, Henry right behind, being there as his mothers' right hand.

"Mom what if she doesn't love me anymore? This is supposed to be the best day of our lives and what if she changes her mind when she sees me?" Since they first met, even before the curse was broke, Snow knew how insecure Emma was, and having reached a day like today is a huge milestone for her- it was normal for someone with these feelings to have such an inner battle like she was.

"Listen to me, everyone in this town knows how much Regina loves you and I know you know that too. You look, oh sweetie, you look so beautiful- Regina is going to be blown away- but she won't be if you don't actually turn up." Emma sighed, trying her best to blink away the tears as she nodded, Henry smiling.

"Are we on?" She laughed, allowing Henry to take her arm gracefully.

"Yeah kid, we are on."

/

Regina stood nervously at the doors which opened to the lounge where Archie was waiting to marry herself and Emma. They knew they could have done it in a church like everyone else, but the regularity to it bored them, and they thought why not do it in the largest venue they could find with a suite big enough for the whole town to party in till they dropped. David, Neal and Ruby stood with her, waiting for the arrival of Belle who would be followed by Emma. They were doing the whole thing in a strange way. David was walking Regina down the aisle, then was going around the back to wait for Emma. The two would be followed by Belle and Ruby, who were followed by Snow and Neal, then Henry, then David and Emma. It was how they wanted it so, nobody was going to argue.

"Maybe she ruined her make-up again?" Neal commented, trying to ease his soon to be sister in law who was shaking, David going to her side comfortingly.

"She told me earlier she was nervous- Emma is so insecure I should be with her, what is she is having a mental breakdown up there and I am not there for her? I mean, remember when I proposed!" They all flashed back to the day Regina proposed to Emma in front of the clock tower, where the two had shared their first kiss. Emma had completely frozen and locked herself away for almost 3 days. If it wasn't for Regina breaking down the door with magic, which Emma had blocked the door with, they don't know if they ever would have gotten the blonde out. She had been let down so many times in her life she was so scared of commitment- but Regina had broken down her walls that day and she finally said yes- but today was the actual day- who knew the emotions she was feeling.

"No, you stay here, I will go and check on them, okay?" Ruby said, Regina nodding, watching anxiously as she walked off.

"It's going to be okay Regina- she will come." Neal said, Regina nodding.

"She will come, she will come." She woman whispered that over and over to herself, staring anxiously at the door, waiting for Ruby or someone to return. Ruby was making her way up to Emma's room when she bumped into Belle, who was followed by Snow, Henry and thankfully, Emma.

"Oh, thank God! Regina is panicking the hell out right now." Emma cringed, knowing she was late.

"I'm sorry, we are ready." Ruby stopped a second, smiling emotionally as she grabbed Emma's hand.

"You look stunning." Nodding her thanks, she stayed behind, knowing that she was not about to ruin her good run of not seeing Regina by barging into the hall she was waiting in. Regina felt her stomach drop when Ruby walked back in, though it rose when Belle, Henry, and Snow followed her, the door shutting once again.

"Are you ready?" Ruby grinned, Regina laughing, nodding happily. Henry and Snow approached her, Snow placing her hand over her mouth.

"You look beautiful." Regina grabbed her hand, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Snow." Henry was next, him being almost as tall as his mom, being the one to hug her.

"Today is your day mom." She kissed him on the lips, nodding at David who waved through the door, the music starting up. They had taken for the instrumental version of 'A Thousand Years' to be played for them, Regina already feeling the tears build up as David took her arm in his, nodding to show she was ready. On three, the doors, swung open, everyone standing, the ooh's and aww's echoing around as Regina and David made their way down the aisle. Regina stood on the step that Archie was waiting on, watching as David snuck away around the back to wait for Emma, watching as Belle and Ruby made their way down the aisle together, their grins wide. Belle stood behind the empty spot Emma would take up while Ruby took Regina's side, them watching Snow and Neal who were next to walk the aisle. They took their places on the front row, Henry walking down with his head held high. A small tear rolled down the brunette's cheek as she took in her son, all grown up, his smile comforting her as he stood next to Snow. Now it was time, Emma and David were due next.

David felt his eyes water as he took in his beautiful daughter, taking her hand in his, kissing her cheek.

"You look beautiful Emma."

"You clean up well too dad." She joked, allowing him to link arms with her, them both turning to the door.

"Are you ready?" She took a deep breath before nodding, a smile on her face.

"I am." The doors opened once again, Emma feeling the breath from her lungs being physically knocked out of her chest as she took in her wife-to-be who stood at the bottom of the aisle. The gasps of wonder from the crowds were drowned out as she focused solely on Regina. Her brown hair was up in a beautifully styled bun, her bangs hanging down the side of her perfect face. Her dress was sleeveless, her smooth skin glowing in the light, the sparkles from her dress creating a breath-taking aura around her. From her waist, down, her blindingly white dress flowed outwards and along the floor. She looked like an angel. Finally, David and Emma reached Regina and he passed her over, Emma taking her spot before Archie, the crowds sitting.

"You're late." Regina whispered, Emma rolling her eyes.

"I'm always late." The service went on, Archie reaching the vow section, Emma feeling her palms sweating slightly. What if she forgets? What if she stutters? Regina could sense how nervous the blonde had suddenly gotten and grasped her hands, and when Emma met her eyes once again she knew everything would be fine.

"Why are you so in love? That is the question that goes around and some people can't even answer it, but I can. Why? Because I didn't just fall in love with someone, I fell in love with my best friend. We are so alike yet so unique it makes such an equal relationship for us. You aren't just some girl, you are _the_ girl. The girl who's finger I want to put a ring on; the girl I want to wake up to every morning. The girl I want to start a life with. The girl I want to end my life with. The girl who I told myself I wouldn't love but fell head over heels in love with her. The girl of my dreams. So, the answer to that so hard to answer question, the question as to why I am so in love- I am so in love because I can't imagine my life with you- that is why I am _so_ in love. I was so nervous today, but I realised that no matter how shattered or broken I am- you will accept me no matter what, and all my insecurities flew out the window when that door opened and I saw you standing here so beautifully. I will love you forever, Regina Mills, and I cannot wait to start our life together, as wife and wife." Regina didn't care for her make-up as she sniffled happily, her tears never ending as she took in every word Emma said. Realising it was her turn, she straightened herself up and cleared her throat.

"When I think back to my Evil Queen days, I feel so ashamed. I was an immature child who took things too literally, took things to heart that weren't meant to be taken that way. I held a grudge against a 12-year-old for spilling a secret, I killed a man because I wanted his castle, I killed my father for revenge against someone who didn't deserve to be treated the way I did. I think about how that 12-year-old is now my mother in law, and someone very close and important to me who I would die for, and how my father, if he were here, would be so proud of me. I also think about you, Emma, and how, my old self almost killed you because of who you were, and how, I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself if you had died at my hand, and that, I don't think I would have been able to become to woman I am today without you. When everyone lost faith in me, when I thought there was nothing left for me, you were there to keep me going, you have faith in me, you brought me to my senses even though I thought I was gone for good. You are the reason I am standing here today, with a brilliant son, a loving family, amazing friends, and a soon to be beautiful and breathtakingly amazing wife. I have everything to thank you for and so much more, and I am going to spend the rest of our life together paying you back for what you have given me. I love you with all my heart, Emma Swan, and I would gladly be your wife, forever and always. You may be all broken and bruised, but who you are, is the person I have fallen so deeply in love with, and I wouldn't change you for anything." Emma held a hand up to her mouth to try and hold back the sob waiting to erupt, her eyes spilling more and more tears as she listened to Regina, realising that she had gotten herself the best of the best, and wasn't sure how the hell she had done it.

"Emma Swan, do you take this woman to be your wife?" Emma nodded her head, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I do."

"Regina Mills, do you take this woman to be your wife?" Without hesitation, the woman nodded, her smile wide across her wet face.

"I do."

"Henry, the rings." Archie managed to get out, everyone in the room sharing the same overwhelming emotion, Snow sobbing into her tissues at David's side as Henry stood and held out the two wedding bands to his parents, trying to brush away the tears that had fallen during his mothers' vows. Emma placed Regina's onto her finger and once Regina fitted Emma's on, Archie sighed happily, nodding his head.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss one another." Emma and Regina felt everyone fade away as they wrapped their arms around one another, kissing passionately, the entire crowd erupting in cheers of pure joy. As they headed down the aisle together, hand in hand, the approached the lounge which was set up for the after party, everyone else behind them, the chatter amongst them cheer filled, they both couldn't help but smile upon looking up at the banner.

"Hey." Emma nudged Regina, the brunette looking at her thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" Smiling, she squeezed her hand, Regina squeezing back.

"I love you." Lifting her hand to her lips, kissing it happily, Regina nodded, sighing happily.

"I love you too." They headed under the banner into the room, as a happy married couple.

 _Wedding of Regina Mills and Emma Swan. They finally found each other._


End file.
